There is a Place
by blissfulxo
Summary: Mengapa beagle line terlihat pendiam?Efek kelelahan, mungkin. / "Mungkin sudah menjadi takdir… untuk menjadi lebih baik," / "Wow, fanservice-mu bagus juga, aku harap kau tidak keberatan melakukan itu." / "Maafkan aku semuanya dan selamat ulang tahun, Yifan, ku harap kau bahagia selalu," / Cerita disaat EXO dilanda kesedihan untuk para anggotanya. EXO!OT12 Fanfic-ONESHOT! CEKIDOT!


**Title** : There is a Place

**Cast** : all of exo member + (Kris & Luhan)

**Genre** : Angst, Friendship.

**Rate** : T

**Pairing** : no one. It's all about ot12!

_**Disclaimer**_ : Mereka semua punya Tuhan dan Orang tuanya, EXO tetap milik SMEnt, Luhan dan Kris milik agensi-nya masing-masing. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk dijadikan cerita abal ini, huhu.

_**Warning**_ : Bahasa Inggris yang acak-acakan, typo, alur kecepetan, cerita gajelas. Tapi saya harap, kalau kalian sudah baca, mohon beri komentar^^

**Summary** : Cerita disaat EXO dilanda kesedihan untuk para anggotanya, Ulang tahun Kris yang banyak membuatnya terharu dan Luhan yang sudah kembali ke rumah orang-tuanya.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW YA NANTI? :)

.

.

.

.

THIS FANFIC CONTAINS 20% FACTS AND 80% MY IMAGINATIONS

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING! :)

.

.

.

.

.

Presented for you "**There is a Place**" by _blissfulxo_

.

* * *

><p>5 November 2014,<p>

Hari ini, semua para anggota grup laki-laki yang berasal dari Korea Selatan ini sedang menikmati hari libur yang sudah diberikan oleh Manager _hyung_. Untuk 4 hari kedepan, mereka dibebaskan untuk melakukan apapun, asal untuk tidak membuat kekacauan di dorm maupun di luar.

Ada beberapa anggota yang sedang tidur, menonton TV, memainkan game, dan bahkan memasak untuk makan siang mereka nanti, kalian pasti sudah tahu itu pekerjaan siapa, bukan?

Tidak seperti biasanya, semua anggota tidak ada yang berpergian keluar. Padahal Manager _hyung_ sudah menawarkan mereka, di lantai bawahpun juga tidak terlalu banyak penggemar yang menunggu. Kemudian sang _maknae_ bertanya kepada salah satu hyung-nya yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel-nya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_, tumben sekali kau tidak berbelanja?padahal toko-toko baju yang berada di Garosu-gil sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran lho,"

Kemudian Chanyeol membalas pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ada benarnya juga, sih, tetapi ia pun juga sedang malas untuk berpergian. Tur konser mereka yang sedang berjalan tersebut, membuat para semua anggota terlalu kelelahan untuk pergi keluar.

"Benar juga, Hun. Tetapi masalahnya aku sedang malas, kan lebih baik untuk mengistirahatkan badan-badanku yang rasanya ingin remuk saja,"

Sehun hanya menanggapi jawaban dari hyung-nya tersebut dengan anggukan kepala. Konser mereka sendiri yang jangka waktunya terlalu dekat membuat semua anggota kelelahan, apalagi semenjak banyak _insiden_ yang menimpa mereka. Insiden tersebut lah yang menambah semua beban pikiran mereka.

"Mungkin sudah menjadi takdir….. untuk menjadi lebih baik," Sehun berbicara di dalam hatinya sendiri, menyemangati dirinya bahwa pasti semua kejadian selalu ada hikmah-nya.

**-There is a Place-**

Makan siang sudah siap, Kyungsoo dan Yixing menata meja makan mereka agar terlihat nyaman dan bersih, kemudian memanggil para anggota yang lain untuk segera bergabung. Pertama kali-nya mereka akan makan bersama di dorm, dengan hanya 10 anggota yang tersisa disana.

Ke-10 anggota tersebut makan dengan tenang, tidak biasanya _beagle line _terlihat pendiam, efek kelelahan, mungkin. Kyungsoo pun menatap Junmyeon dan seolah menanyakan "Ada apa?" lewat tatapan miliknya dan Junmyeon pun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan gelengan di kepalanya. Lalu melanjutkan kembali makan siang mereka.

Setelah makan siang selesai, masing-masing dari mereka merapikan sendiri peralatan makannya dan menaruhnya di tempat pencucian, lalu kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tersisa Jongin yang melihat hyung-hyungnya masih membersihkan sisa makanan di meja tersebut.

"Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya _hyung_, pasti kau kelelahan kan?hitung-hitung membantu," Seusai makan siang, tiba-tiba Jongin bilang ingin membantu hyung-nya, tidak seperti biasanya. Apa jangan-jangan anak itu merencanakan sesuatu?

"Huh, tumben kau. Jangan-jangan ada maunya ya? Sudah katakan saja, memang cedera pinggangmu sudah sembuh? Lebih baik kau kembali kekamar dan istirahat," Junmyeon meremehkan Jongin yang tidak biasanya ingin menyuci piring. Oh ayolah, Jongin itu tipikal orang yang pemalas untuk hal seperti ini, apalagi ia juga sedang sakit.

Kemudian Jongin cemberut, seperti biasa kalau ia sedang merajuk pada hyung-hyung-nya, "Oh ayolah _hyung_, kenapa kau berpikiran buruk saja, sih. Aku hanya bosan dikamar, lagipula sakit pinggang-ku juga sudah tidak terlalu sakit kok. Boleh ya aku membantu kalian?hehe,"

"Benarkah, Jongin? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Kalau belum, turutilah perintah Junmyeon _hyung_," nasihat Yixing yang terlihat khawatir pada Jongin.

"Tenang saja _hyung_. Aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik, kok. Aku hanya bosan saja dikamar," Jongin menjawab pertanyaan hyung-nya tersebut dengan harapan agar ia diizinkan.

"Biasanya juga kalau kau bosan bermain bersama Sehun atau yang lain, kenapa sekarang tumben ingin membantu Yixing dan Kyungsoo?" sekali lagi Junmyeon meledek Jongin yang terlihat kesal. Jongin pun hanya membalas Junmyeon dengan tatapan malas,

"Ayolah _hyung_, memang kau sendiri membantu mereka juga? Dasar pemalas," Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Junmyeon. Junmyeon pun tak tinggal diam, tetapi sebelum ingin membalas kata-kata Jongin,

"Sudahlah, myeon. Biarkan _maknae_ kita yang satu ini menyuci piring, hitung-hitung agar ia mendapat pengalaman. Sudah kau boleh kembali, Jongin ayo kita menyuci piring!" Yixing menyudahi perdebatan antara leader dan _maknae_ mereka ini, pusing juga mendengarnya. Lalu ia mengajak Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke dapur untuk menyuci piring.

**-There is a place -**

Sorotan lampu, orang-orang dengan kamera yang besar ditangan mereka, dan banyak penggemar yang berada di sekeliling bangunan tersebut membuat suasana sedikit panas, seperti ada yang mereka tunggu disana.

Seorang pria berwajah tampan khas _western-asian_, kemudian muncul dari balik pintu lift. Para penggemar langsung antusias meneriakan nama pria tersebut, para _paparazzi_ yang ikut dalam andil tersebut juga mengikuti pergerakan pria tersebut lalu mengabadikannya lewat kamera yang mereka bawa.

Lontaran kata-kata manis yang terucap dari bibir para penggemar, tak henti-hentinya membuat pria itu tersenyum, memberikan _service_ yang terbaik untuk para penggemarnya yang setia menunggu kehadirannya.

Lalu pria tersebut mengambil ponsel-nya dan mengetik beberapa kata, lalu ia tunjukkan kepada seluruh penggemar yang berada disana. Tulisan yang tertera di ponsel pria tersebut adalah, "_Thank u guys, I Love You.". _Alhasil membuat para penggemar tidak dapat lagi menahan kagum atas perbuatan pria tersebut. _He is such a lovely man!_

Pria tersebut kini sudah berada di mobilnya, bersama para manager dan orang yang bersangkutan, mereka akan menuju ke apartement untuk beristirahat.

"Wow, _fanservice-_mu bagus juga, aku harap kau tidak keberatan melakukan itu. Dengan image-mu yang terkesan _bad-boy_ seperti ini, kukira kau sangat cuek terhadap penggemarmu diluar sana." Seorang manager memuji aksi pria tersebut, tak juga lupa untuk tersenyum, artisnya kali ini hebat sekali.

"Haha santai sajalah _ge,_ lagipula aku juga ikhlas kok. Melakukan _fanservice_ seperti itu memang menyenangkan, karena membuat banyak orang bahagia. Dahulu aku juga sering melakukan ini bersama _yang lain,_" Pria tersebut tersenyum kepada Managernya dan kemudian terdiam, kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar.

Pria itu masih ingat, dimana ia dan ke-sebelas temannya memberikan _fanservice_ yang amat mengesankan dimata para penggemarnya. Pria itu masih ingat, berbagai macam _skinship_ yang ia lakukan bersama teman-temanya dahulu. Pria itu juga masih ingat, kalau dimalam hari ini tepatnya tahun lalu, teman-temannya menjauhkannya semalaman, dan keesokan paginya pria itu mendapatkan ucapan ulang tahun yang berharga bagi dirinya dan merayakan pesta kelahirannya secara kecil-kecilan di dorm mereka._ Time flies so fast, right?_

Ia amat sangat merindukan momen itu. Apakah ia salah dalam mengambil jalan lain yang tidak searah dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya?

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Habis ini, kau langsung tidur dan tidak usah memikirkan apapun. Kau harus menjaga kesehatan-mu juga, karena besok akan ada _event_ yang harus kau hadiri. Dan persiapkan dirimu untuk _interview_ besok, buatlah para penggemar agar tidak kecewa," Manager pria itu mengingatkannya agar tak terlalu lelah. Lalu Pria tersebut tersenyum dan memberikan jempol kepada Mangernya, sungguh atasan yang perhatian.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membuat penggemarku tidak bersedih," pria itu kembali menyemangati dirinya, dirinya sedikit tertekan juga.

"Baiklah, lakukan saja semampumu yang terbaik, aku mendukungmu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang positif, Tuan Wu," Manager tersebut menepuk pundak pria itu dan kemudian tersenyum.

**-There is a Place -**

6 November 2014, 07:50 am.

"Yifan, hey bangunlah." Manajer _ge _mengguncangkan tubuh Yifan yang terlihat sedang memeluk guling, sepertinya ada urusan penting.

"Aduh, _ge._ Ini memangnya masih jam berapa?interview-nya kan dimulai jam 3 sore," Yifan menguap, mengucek matanya, dan tertidur kembali. Ia sangat kelelahan hari ini, jadi ia masih ingin bermalas-malasan sebentar diatas kasur tersebut.

"Hey _lil boy_, lagu-mu sudah dirilis dan sudah memasuki _chart_ di Negara ini, dengan pendengar lebih dari 900 ribu, apakah kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang karena hal ini, huh?" Manajernya Yifan memutar bola matanya malas, respon artis tanggungannya ini terkadang bisa sangat lamban, apalagi kalau sudah ada hal besar yang dikerjakannya, ia mudah lupa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Yifan melebar seperti ingin keluar. Membuat manajer-nya menahan tawa, lucu sekali dia.

"Kau serius _ge_? Ya Tuhan, apakah ini pemberianmu disaat aku bersusah-susah dahulu? Ternyata memang masih banyak penggermar yang menantiku." Yifan mengoceh sendiri lalu mengambil handphonenya yang ia taruh di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengakses situs _chart_ dimana ia mengupload lagu terbarunya tadi malam.

_有一个地方 (There is a Place) sung by Wu Yifan - Listened by 900.000 people - Loved by 600.000 people - Commented by 500.000 people -_

Astaga, Yifan hampir saja kehilangan nafasnya, bagaimana tidak? Kurang dalam sehari lagu ini sudah didengar oleh hampir 1 Juta orang. Yifan segera melihat-lihat situs tersebut lagi, dan mengklik kolom komentar.

"Semoga komentar ini berisi nilai yang positif, aku sayang kalian semua." Sambil menunggu kolom tersebut terbuka, Yifan berbicara dalam hati, dan berdoa, semoga komentar dari para _netizens_ dan penggemarnya membuat pagi ini terasa lebih cerah.

First comment : _Such a lovely song! I like it! Keep it up, ge._

Second comment :_ love uuuu~~^^_

Third comment :_ even though im a Korean, but this song is great! I love u oppa^^ don't forget your Korean fans too ok?_

.

.

Another comment : _I hope u achieves a great future, hyung! Happy birthday to you too, have a nice day!_

.

.

Another comment :_ is this song related to your past? I miss u with your another members, oppa. Happy bday! Don't forget them too okay? Love u._

**Deg.**

Komentar terakhir dari salah satu penggemar-nya membuat hatinya bergetar lagi, apakah secara tidak sadar ia menciptakan lagu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya?

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu lagu ini kutujukan untuk siapa…" Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu ia pergi menuju kamar mandi.

_I think back to my first sight of you, think back to those mottled times_  
><em>With you by my side, I finally stopped wandering aimlessly<em>  
><em>I think back to those familiar streets<em>  
><em>Think back to the beautiful days that flew away<em>  
><em>There is a place<em>  
><em>Only you and I know…<em>

**-There is a Place-**

Jam 10 Pagi, di dorm para anggota EXO.

Pagi ini, giliran Junmyeon, Minseok dan Yixing yang menyiapkan sarapan. Padahal jam 10 pagi sudah terlalu telat untuk sarapan bukan? Tetapi, Minseok bilang agar para anggota lain tidak ribut mencari makanan apabila siang atau sore nanti tidak ada makanan. Kepalanya selalu pusing, kalau di dorm sudah terjadi keributan.

Para member sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Ada yang masih mengantuk, bermain dengan handphone masing-masing dan minum teh yang sudah disediakan.

Sehun yang masih mengantuk, mengajak Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk _selca_ bersama dengan wajah mereka yang tidak berbalut riasan apapun, Jongin mengeluh karena mukanya sangat terlihat aneh, Sehun yang tak mempedulikannya, lalu mengupload foto tersebut ke akun Instagramnya, dengan catatan _Good morning~ Have a nice day everyone!~_. Junmyeon yang melihat aksi Sehun tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, anak itu sudah kecanduan media sosial ternyata.

**-There is a Place-**

Beijing, Cina, 12:00 am.

Hari ini hujan deras, Luhan, pemilik nama si pria yang sedang bermalas-malasan diatas kasurnya tersebut segera merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya. Hari ini ia tak ada jadwal apapun, mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi ia akan kembali ke dunia hiburan sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan seorang anggota grup lagi. Ia akan menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai Aktor dan Penyanyi Solo, doakan yang terbaik untuk Luhan, ya.

"Ya ampun, dingin sekali hari ini, apa kabar ya dengan akun sosial media-ku?" Luhan bergumam sendiri, sambil sedikit menggigil ia mengambil ponsel yang berada disamping bantalnya, terdapat banyak pemberitahuan disana.

Luhan mengecek akun Instagramnya, mengklik profilnya sendiri dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terakhir kali ia upload. Pada foto tersebut bertuliskan kata-kata _"I just wanna all of you to know that I love you all." _Berdasarkan kalimatnya, foto tersebut memang ditujukan untuk semua penggemar yang masih setia menemaninya, foto tersebut juga menandakan bahwa ia resmi keluar dari grup yang sudah membesarkan namanya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Akhirnya ia terbebas dari segala jeratan jadwal padat dan perbuatan tak adil dari para atasannya. Luhan memang mempunyai alasan mengapa ia berhenti sebagai anggota grup tersebut. Memangnya ia seorang robot yang tanpa lelah mau disuruh ini dan itu?

Luhan beralih ke _timeline_ Instagramnya, ia melihat teman-teman sekolahnya mengupload foto mereka sedang bersenang-senang bersama. Enak sekali, pikir Luhan, dari dahulu sebenarnya ia ingin kembali bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Lalu ia meng-_s__croll_ lagi timelinenya dan munculah sebuah foto anggota grupnya dahulu yang pernah ia sebut sebagai keluarga. Atau mungkin selayaknya masih ia sebut teman.

_oohsehun : Good Morning~ Have a nice day everyone~!_

Oh iya, Luhan memang masih mem-follow Sehun dan semua anggota mantan grupnya tersebut, kecuali Yifan. Luhan memandangi foto tersebut beberapa detik, betapa lucunya maknae-maknae grup tersebut dan Chanyeol yang tak memakai riasan apapun dalam foto tersebut. Ia sedikit berandai, apakah ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berfoto bersama mereka lagi sebagai…teman?

"Kalian lucu sekali, _hyung_ jadi rindu kalian semua, tapi maafkan aku, karena aku tak bisa." Luhan berbicara dalam hatinya, tidak, air mata tidak boleh turun dari matanya, ia yang ingin semua ini jadi ia sendiri yang harus jalani keputusannya sendiri.

**-There is a Place-**

Wu Yifan yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Aktor dan Penyanyi solo—sama seperti Luhan, sedang menjalani acara _interview_ spesial di hari Ulang Tahunnya, para fans yang antusias membuat mood Yifan semakin naik. Kemudian ia disambut oleh host yang membimbing acara tersebut.

Yifan diberikan pertanyaan seputar kehidupan dunia hiburannya yang baru, ia juga merespon berbagai macam pertanyaan fans dengan baik, dan sejauh ini belum ada pertanyaan yang terdengar aneh.

Setengah jam acara berlalu, kali ini adalah bagian dari puncak acara, semua lampu dimatikan dan studio terlihat seperti sedikit remang. Kemudian dilayar besar munculah kumpulan video-video penggemarnya dari berbagai Negara yang telah dijadikan satu, Yifan sedikit terharu, ia memang harus berterima kasih kepada para penggemarnya.

Tetapi, video tersebut belumlah selesai diputar, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah foto yang menjadi kenangan Yifanyang telah ia simpan rapat-rapat dipikirannya, disana juga terdapat video tersebut yang menampilkan mantan grupnya dengan anggota yang lain, Yifan ingat saat itu mereka baru 5 bulan debut dan berada disebuah acara di Cina juga.

Tanpa disadari Yifan menitikkan air matanya, semua kenangan yang ia sudah tutup rapat-rapat sekarang pecah diatas kepalanya, ingin sekali tubuhnya bergerak untuk memeluk semua para teman-temannya di mantan grupnya tersebut. Tapi bisa apa kalau pikiran dan hati tak sejalan?

Host tersebut memberikan beberapa lembar tisu untuk Yifan, host itu berbicara kepada para penggemar yang hadir, untuk selalu mensupport Yifan kapanpun dan dimanapun, dan ucapan ulang tahun dari para fans untuk Yifan, membuat air matanya turun membasahi wajah Yifan lagi.

_**"Happy Birthday Wu Yifan! Meigeni* is always here to support you!"**_

**-There is a Place-**

Dorm EXO, Korea Selatan, 05:00 pm.

Yixing yang berada di kamarnya sendirian, sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu lama mereka. Tak terasa 2 tahun begitu cepat, begitu hebat, dan begitu banyak insiden. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah laptop yang tak berjarak jauh dari pandangannya, lalu membukanya. Sepertinya, Yixing hendak mendownload lagu-lagu dari situs di Negara asalnya, karena sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi situs tersebut.

Tak sengaja Yixing melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Mantan anggota grupnya tersebut telah memiliki lagu sendiri dan lagunya tersebut berada di urutan kedua, urutan pertamanya jatuh pada lagu grupnya sendiri.

Ia pun mengklik profil penyanyi tersebut, Wu Yifan, sang mantan anggota grupnya atau lebih spesifiknya mantan ketua di _sub-_grupnya sendiri itu sudah dapat membuat lagu sendiri dan bahkan sudah didengar oleh hampir satu juta orang. Mau tak mau Yixing terharu akan kerja keras temannya tersebut.

"Kau jahat sekali _ge, _kau bilang kau tak bisa membuat lagu, tetapi kenyataan apa?bahkan kau sangat sukses. Bolehkah aku menangis?" Yixing mengoceh sendiri sambil sedikit terisak, ia bahagia karena temannya sukses dalam hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Yixing pun membeli lalu mendownload lagu tersebut, dengan akun pribadi yang hanya berisi para penggemarnya mungkin mereka akan tahu bahwa Yixing masih mensupport temannya tersebut walau tidak bersama lagi.

.

.

Jongdae yang habis menonton TV, masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat Yixing yang sedang meneteskan air mata, ada apa dengan hyungnya ini?

"_Hyung_?kau kenapa?" Jongdae menepuk bahu Yixing dengan ragu, kemudian Yixing menjawab,

"Tidak apa, aku hanya terharu, coba kau kesini dan dengarkan ini," Yixing memberikan earphone-nya kepada Jongdae, Jongdae memasangkan ke telinganya dan mendengarkan lagu dengan suara yang terdengar sangat familiar, ini milik siapa ya?

_有一个地方 (There is a Place) sung by Wu Yifan_

Katakan Jongdae tidak bermimpi, suara yang mengalun apik ditelinganya sangat sesuai dengan nada yang mampu membuat ia memejamkan matanya, hatinya bergetar, kawannya kali ini sangat hebat, ia ingin sekali memeluk Yifan dan memberinya ucapan selamat, tetapi apa daya agensinya melarang untuk tidak saling berkontak dengannya dahulu.

"Lagunya bagus sekali, Hyung. Aku terharu, walaupun liriknya hanya sedikit yang ku mengerti. Apakah yang lain sudah tau? Dan bukankah sekarang Yifan _hyung_ berulang tahun? Bagaimana keadaanya, ya?"

Yixing menggendikkan bahunya, ia sendiripun tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya Yifan, tetapi Yixing berharap semoga ia baik-baik saja.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sedang bermalas-malasan disofa sambil bermain handphone-nya tiba-tiba dibuat kaget oleh Jongdae.

"Ish, bisakah kau tak mengagetkan ku?" Baekhyun yang tidak dalam mood baik tersebut memarahi Jongdae. Membuat Jongdae terkekeh, temannya sedang tidak ingin diganggu ternyata.

"Hahah, biasa saja Byun. Ini, kau tak mau dengar sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yixing _hyung_ menangis?" Jongdae menyodorkan handphonenya kepada Baekhyun yang sudah terdapat lagu milik Yifan di _playlist_nya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik, suara familiar ini terdengar indah memasuki telinganya, suara familiar ini membuat hatinya berdesir kencang, kawannya yang dahulu atau mungkin sekarang terlihat konyol ini, ternyata mampu membuat ia terharu sendiri.

"Wah, hebat sekali dia. Aku tak tahu kenapa agensi kita tak pernah menempatkannya di posisi _lead vocal_. Kau tahu? Yifan _hyung_ bahkan pernah bilang kepadaku, andai ia bisa menempati posisiku. Dahulu aku kira itu sebuah ejekan jadi aku tertawa saja. Tetapi nyatanya, seperti sekarang, aku ingin menangis saja." Baekhyun menceritakan sedikit kenangannya bersama Yifan, ia jadi rindu pada tiang bodohnya itu, andai saja kalau mereka masih bersama. Baekhyun masih ingin, kok, mengajari Yifan beberapa tehknik vokal.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, ia juga rindu pada hyung berkarismanya tersebut. Dan ia juga ingin berlatih vokal bersamanya, mengalunkan suara mereka yang merdu untuk para penggemar diluar sana.

**-There is a Place-**

Apartement Yifan, 06:00 pm.

Akhirnya jadwal Yifan sudah selesai, senang sekali ia bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Para fans yang sudah mensupportnya membuatnya lebih semangat untuk menjalani semuanya, karena setiap hal yang awalnya tak kau inginkan, lama kelamaan kau akan menyukainya juga.

Sehabis mandi, Yifan makan malam dikamarnya sendiri, sejenak ia terdiam sebentar, ia merasa ada hal aneh yang mengganjal dihatinya, biasanya sebelum makan Yifan selalu mengoceh kepada anggota yang lain untuk tidak mengobrol di meja makan, melerai anggota lain yang untuk tidak berebut makanan, dan sesudahnya menyuruh mereka untuk mencuci piring sendiri.

Hal ini memang selalu menghantui Yifan pada awalnya, mungkin efek kebiasaan selama dua tahun yang tak pernah berubah?

"Aku harap kebiasaan mengganjal ini akan hilang," Yifan menghela nafasnya sedikit keras, dan menyuapkan sesendok makanan kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

Sesudah makan, Yifan kembali bermain dengan ponselnya dan ia melihat-lihat berita dari para penggemar di Weibonya.

11302 messages from fans

450003 comments from fans

Check.

Betapa terkejutnya Yifan saat beberapa fans mengupload sebuah _screenshot_ berisi,

_ZhangYixing downloaded and listened to - 有一个地方 (There is a Place) by Wu Yifan_

Saat ini juga, Yifan senang bukan main. Ya,Yixing ternyata masih peduli dengannya, anak itu memang selalu membuat Yifan terharu. Walaupun perpisahan mereka yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan, menyebabkan kecanggungan yang luar biasa, tetapi teman seperjuangannya dulu masih tetap ingat dengan Yifan.

Yifan ingin sekali berkunjung ke dorm mereka dan memeluk mereka. Tetapi sekali lagi, Yifan tak bisa, Yifan masih berfikir sejak kepergiannya dari EXO, lima bulan yang lalu, teman-temannya atau keluarganya itu masih marah atas kepergiannya yang tak pernah terduga.

Yifan kemudian mengupload sesuatu ke Weibo-nya, ia menuliskan sebuah ucapan disana.

_Mr_凡先生: Thank u for the fans who still supports me, I appreciate every steps that u take for me. And for you, my friend(s) thank you. I really have a good day bcs all of you! I love you, all!~_

Tak lupa Yifan memberikan ucapan terima kasih kepada Yixing, walau tak menyebutkan nama sekalipun, ia harap temannya itu melihat status yang sudah dibuatnya.

**-There is a Place-**

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Junmyeon yang sedang menonton TV, kini ia sedang _online_ di Weibo-nya, membalas sapaan dari para penggemarnya dan melihat-lihat isi timelinenya. Tiba-tiba ibu jari Tao yang sedaritadi bergerak ke atas dan kebawah kini terhenti, ia melihat _gege_ kesayangannya mengupdate status baru.

Tao bertanya dalam dirinya sendiri, maksudnya Yifan itu berterima kasih kepada siapa?

"Ah, mungkin teman-teman aktornya disana," Tao mencoba menahan rasa penasarannya, sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya kepada Junmyeon.

"_Hyung_, apakah kau tahu maksud dari status Yifan _ge _ini?"

Mendengar nama Yifan disebut, Junmyeon menolehkan wajahnya kearah Tao, anak itu ternyata masih senang men_stalk_ _gege_-nya. Apa tidak merasa sedih? Junmyeon saja sudah pusing memikirkan keadaan Yifan. Ia masih tak menyangka mengapa Yifan meninggalkan mereka tepat seminggu sebelum konser perdana mereka dimulai, ditambah lagi dengan kepergian Luhan.

"Huh?entah aku tak tahu. Tapi, tadi aku dengar dari Jongdae, Yixing membeli dan mendownload lagu terbarunya Yifan. Mungkin Yixing yang rindu pada Yifan, lalu Yifan membuat status yang bisa saja ditujukan untuk Yixing, tetapi entahlah, aku tak tahu juga."Junmyeon menghela nafasnya, syukurlah setidaknya Yifan baik-baik saja. Rasa rindu yang kuat membuat Junmyeon, tak bisa berpaling dari status weibo-nya Yifan.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, ia juga sudah dengar lagu terbaru gege-nya tersebut dari handphone Jongdae hyung, ia merasa lagu tersebut dapat membawa batin dan pikirannya kembali ke memori masa lalu.

Kemudian Tao menuliskan beberapa kata, Junmyeon meliriknya sedikit, disana tertulis,

_HZT-ao: Happy birthday, ge. I miss you, how about you? Did u miss me and the others too? Mr_凡先生_

Tao berfikir ulang untuk mengirim status tersebut apakah ia siap dengan respon para penggerma yang berpihak hanya dengannya, tetapi tidak berpihak pada Yifan?

_Send_ or _Save as Draft_?

**Save as Draft**. Ok.

Tao menghela nafasnya, ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati para penggemar yang hanya berpihak pada EXO, lagipula agensinya sendiri juga belum membolehkan mereka untuk berinteraksi dengan Yifan ataupun Luhan, Tao tidak boleh membuat kesalahan kecil yang bisa berujung menjadi masalah besar.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya kasar, memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas perlahan. Ia memang bodoh, ia tak pandai dalam menjaga hal-hal kecil seperti sifat Yifan yang sulit untuk diketahui, tetapi tetap ingatkan Junmyeon untuk selalu kuat, ya, karena setiap hal yang terjadi, pasti terdapat hikmah didalamnya.

"Maafkan aku semuanya dan selamat ulang tahun, Yifan, ku harap kau bahagia selalu," Junmyeon bergumam, mungkin juga Tao mendengarnya.

**-There is a Place-**

Beijing, Cina, 07:00 pm.

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan makan malam dirumahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan mereka dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Oleh karena itu, Luhan senang sekali, sudah 2 tahun semenjak ia menjadi artis, akhirnya sekarang ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan orang tuanya.

Malam hari ini, Luhan menghabiskan waktunya dengan saling berbincang oleh orang tuanya, meminta maaf karena baru sekarang ia kembali, dan hal-hal lain yang memang harus dibicarakan.

Pembicaraan tersebut didominasi oleh Ayah Luhan yang mengekspresikan sedikit kekecewaannya karena anaknya bekerja diluar negeri tanpa mengungjungi sesekali orang tuanya.

"Lu, bagaimana kabar teman-temanmu di grup?" Kali ini, Ibu Luhan bertanya secara lembut sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan khas mata seorang Ibu yang teduh. Mau tak mau, Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu tak bisa berbohong, ia merasa sudah terlalu banyak membohongi Ibunya.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya bu. Aku tak tahu mereka sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak, tetapi aku harap semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Masalahnya aku belum bisa berhubungan dengan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini, agensi melarangnya." Luhan menjawab dengan agak ragu, betul bukan, memang ia sekarang tahu keadaan asli para teman-temannya?

Sang Ibu mengangguk mengerti, mungkin mereka masih butuh waktu. Yang terpenting anaknya sudah sehat kembali kedalam hadapannya.

.

.

Sudah pukul 9 malam, Luhan belum tertidur, jam seperti ini terlalu cepat baginya, karena biasanya, dahulu Luhan akan tidur pada pukul dini hari atau bahkan pagi hari. Luhan yang belum bisa tidur pun membuka ponselnya dan bermain dengan akun Weibo-nya, ia rindu dengan akun tersebut.

Luhan membelalakan matanya, sudah lama ia tidak melihat salah satu temannya yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk menuju arah yang berbeda—atau keluar dari grup lebih dahulu, mengupdate statusnya di jejaring sosial tersebut. Tiba-tiba hati Luhan berdegup kencang, ia rindu pada Yifan. Luhan berdoa, karena mereka yang sudah sama-sama memutuskan keluar dari grup lebih dahulu dan melanjutkan karirnya di Negara kelahirannya masing-masing, Luhan berharap agar ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan mantan _leader_ grup tersebut.

Luhan mengklik kolom komentar pada status Yifan tersebut, melihat-lihat bahwa syukurlah masih banyak penggemar yang mendukungnya, kemudian ia berniat untuk mengirim komentar juga, sekedar untuk melepas rindu.

_M鹿M: Hi, bro. Long time no see. Congratulations on ur great song, im gonna hear that after this. Wait for my song too okay?it will release in a moment. Hahah see u soon~_

Luhan tersenyum, akhirnya dengan bebas ia bisa mengirimkan ucapan kepada temannya ini. Tanpa ada yang melarang, ia menekan tulisan _send_ dibawahnya.

Dan Luhan kembali menulis sesuatu di akun weibo-nya tersebut, untuk menyapa fans dan beberapa kata yang ingin ia sampaikan, mungkin?

_M鹿M: It's been a while since im gone right?are u miss me?hahaha~. I just want to say a Happy Birthday to my friend which is working hard on his new movies and his new songs. C'mon support him and me too of course~_

**Send.**

Luhan menunggu, apakah status tersebut akan dibalas oleh Yifan, atau tidak. Tetapi sih, semoga saja Yifan membalasnya. Membuktikan, apakah Yifan masih peduli pada Luhan atau tidak.

"Yifan, aku tak peduli kalau kau masih peduli kepadaku dan kepada anggota yang lain atau tidak, tapi aku hanya ingin bersumpah kalau, _Here in the corner of my heart,_ _There is still a place for you, bro._" Luhan berbicara dalam hatinya sendiri. Kemudian tak sadar ia sudah tertidur dengan ponsel yang berada di tangannya.

**-There is a Place-**

Dorm EXO, 11:30 pm.

Para anggota EXO, masih sibuk dengan mata yang tertuju pada layar TV, mereka menghabiskan malam ini dengan menonton banyak film, dimulai dari film bergenre romansa, horror, bahkan film dengan rating tinggi. Oh tidak, sebaiknya yang terakhir kalian abaikan saja.

Yixing mengecek ponselnya, kemudian menekan aplikasi Weibo diponselnya. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum terharu, para anggota yang sadar akan wajah Yixing, terheran-heran, ada apa dengan dia?

"Hey, Yixing _hyung_. Kau kenapa lagi?" Jongdae bertanya kepada Yixing, membuat anggota yang lain ikut penasaran dan menunggu jawaban Yixing.

"Coba kalian lihat ini. Lihat, Luhan _hyung_ saja bisa mensupport Yifan _hyung_, mengapa kita susah sekali untuk setidaknya mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka," Yixing tertunduk lesu, ia memang tahu mengapa ia belum boleh berinteraksi sedikitpun, tetapi kali ini ia memang ingin menangis terharu, ia bangga setidaknya masih ada Luhan yang mensupport Yifan.

Para anggota yang lain kemudian memeluk Yixing. Mereka tahu, walaupun demi untuk mengejar mimpi yang sudah mereka tanam sejak kecil, mengapa mereka malah dikurung seperti ini seolah mereka adalah boneka tampan yang mempunyai jutaan fans, tapi tidak dengan kehidupan bebas?

"Aku juga ingin, _hyung_, mensupport mereka. Tetapi, kita juga kan harus patuh pada peraturan, sebenarnya aku dan bahkan kami semua juga lelah dengan semua ini," Sekarang Jongin juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya lesu, ingin segera keluar dari kehidupan ini, tapi tidak bisa. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan para penggemar yang sudah berjuang keras, membantu membuat mereka seperti ini sekarang.

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Tao menitikkan air matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Mereka hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk Yifan dan Luhan, semoga mereka diberi hari-hari yang selalu baik.

Junmyeon yang sudah menenangkan mereka, dibantu dengan Minseok pun berdiri dan memberitahu sesuatu hal yang harus mereka lakukan, untuk keselamatan Yifan dan Luhan.

"Aku tak tahu apakah Tuhan mendengar doa kita, tetapi bisakah kalian semua berdoa, meminta yang terbaik untuk kita semua, Luhan dan Yifan? Dan sekalian, kalian semua beri harapan yang terbaik untuk Yifan, kalian masih mengingatnya bukan kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun?" Junmyeon memerintahkan para anggota agar ikut berdoa bersama, Junmyeon yakin ini cara yang paling ampuh agar mereka tetap baik-baik saja.

Para anggota menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa agar mereka selalu diberi keselamatan, diberi kekuatan, dan berdoa agar Yifan dan Luhan tetap baik-baik saja.

"Sesungguhnya, disini, kami, masih menyediakan tempat untukmu berlabuh apabila kau kesulitan, Yifan dan Luhan," Junmyeon bergumam, para anggota yang sedang terdiam pun dapat mendengar gumam milik Junmyeon tersebut. 

**-There is a Place-**

7 November 2014, Apartement Yifan, 09:00 am.

Yifan bangun dengan wajah yang cerah pagi ini, kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu ia mengambil segelas air dan roti dengan selai strawberry untuk menemaninya pagi ini. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal.

Yifan membuka Weibo-nya dan terdapat 2 pemberitahuan khusus untuk followingnya disana, Yifan terkejut, ia tak menyangka, temannya yang sama-sama mengambil jalan berbeda itu memberi sebuah komentar dan satu _mention_.

Yifan sekali lagi terharu, komentar Luhan membuatnya ia ingat kalau ia masih bisa diterima oleh teman yang pernah satu perjuangan dengan dirinya. Status yang dibuat Luhan, juga tak berhenti membuat Yifan terharu, hatinya berdesir kencang, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, dan termasuk para teman-temannya di mantan grupnya tersebut.

Yifan membuat status yang sangat ingin ia tujukan untuk Luhan dan para anggota EXO lainnya, status tersebut bertuliskan

Mr_凡先生: Once again, thank u for my fellow friend who supported me. Hope u achieve ur goals too, bro. And for you all my friends, hope we could meet together in the future! I love u~

**Send.**

Yifan tak berharap banyak, ia hanya berharap kalau teman-temannya semoga berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan Yifan juga berharap apabila ia mengalami kesulitan nanti, teman-temannya masih ingin memberi tempat untuk Yifan disana. Bolehkan? 

**END.**

* * *

><p>*) Meigeni = Fansnya mas Yifan.<p>

Hahaaha, apa ini? Entahlah, mungkin hanya sekarung kegalauan yang disebabkan oleh terong2 korea itu -_- dan ini sebenernya dibuat sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya mas Yifan sih, jadi kayanya lumutan deh karena kelamaan disimpen di draft -_-

Maaf banget kalau cerita ini gak nyentuh dan gak bikin sedih, bcs my speciality isn't for making people sad though.

Dan semangat yaa buat para member exo dan exo-l yang sedang dilanda kegundahan ;-; dan maaf juga kalau cerita ini malah merusak imajinasi kalian huhu

Aku disini juga minta reviewnya yaaa para readers terhormat, satu kata dari kalian cukup kok. Entah itu pujian, atau kritik&saran, asal jangan hate comment, lho :3

Cuap2nya segitu dulu deh.

Bye-bye readers!

Thank u for all your attention after reading this piece of sh*t of mine, don't forget to review!^^


End file.
